Soulmates
by zabbygirl
Summary: "Do you ever think about soul mates?"
1. Chapter 1

**Spoliers for season 5 and some of season 3.**

**I was watching NCIS today, it was a bunch of reruns, so I got some ideas from the episodes and I made this.**

* * *

**Designated Target**

"Do you ever think about soul mates?" Ziva asked Tony as he begins to eat his candy bar.

He goes on to ramble about it being a song or a show, whichever it is Ziva does not know.

"Sing a few bars, maybe I'll get it," he said looking at her.

"You will never get it," Ziva said with a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

"Is this stuck in my teeth?" Tony said showing her teeth.

"Nothing sticks to you Tony," Ziva said with the same hint of sadness as she walks away.

* * *

**Lost and Found**

"Do you ever think about soul mates?" Ziva asked Abby as she took a bite of her salad, she had started eating lunch with Abby long ago.

"I could give you an answer, but I doubt you will like it," Abby said without turning away from her computer.

"Try me," Ziva responded with a hint of challenge in her voice.

Abby said nothing, but she turns around to look at Ziva with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ziva asked with a slight bit of concern for her friend.

"Yeah, its just hard to say," Abby said closing her eyes.

"Abby," Ziva said getting up and walking over to the forensic scientist and placing her hand over one of Abby's that are gripping the metal table behind her tightly.

"You can tell me anything," Ziva said standing in front of the seemingly very scared woman.

"I could tell you anything, but you will hate me after I tell you this," Abby said opening her eyes and looking straight into Ziva's brown ones.

"I could never hate you, Abby," Ziva said slipping her fingers in between Abby's.

"I have to go get Carson from McGee," Abby said closing her eyes and starting to try and get around Ziva.

Ziva grabbed Abby by her forearms and forced her to stay in her spot.

"Stop, tell me what you have to say," Ziva said firmly stepping closer so that her nose almost brushed Abby's.

"I do think about soul mates, but mostly, I think about them when you are around. I mostly think of them when you are around, because of how you make me feel. You make me feel as if at any moment, I could fall away and that the only thing that is holding me up from doing that, is you. I feel like you are the one thing that tethers me to life, but yet, I can't touch you the way I want to, I could never cares you cheek, I could never kiss your lips, I could never worship your body or simply hold you close throughout the night," Abby said without opening her eyes, she couldn't face Ziva's disgust and horror she would see there.

Ziva leaned forward a bit more and brushed her lips against Abby's.

Abby didn't respond at first, she believed her mind was just playing tricks on her, that it was just her imagination.

Ziva pressed her lips to Abby's with slightly more pressure than before, finally she felt Abby respond.

Abby wrapped her arms around Ziva's neck and tugged at her to let her know she wanted her closer.

Ziva did as was asked and pressed her body against Abby's, she moaned at the feeling of Abby's soft body against her own.

Abby moved deepened there kiss as Ziva moved closer.

Both woman let out a moan as the kiss was deepened, there lips danced together like they were always meant to.

"Wow," a voice said causing the two woman to break apart.

They didn't untangle themselves, but they pulled far enough away for Abby to be able to look over Ziva's shoulder to see who it was.

"Does she get to see your tattoos," Carson said with a goofy smile on his face as he stood next a very shocked looking McGee.

Abby laughed and Ziva smiled before turning around and holding Abby's hand as she stood by her side.

"Not yet, but soon hopefully," Ziva said with a teasing smile.

"Ummmm, you and Tony are supposed to go out in the field," McGee said to Ziva.

"Okay," Ziva said pushing herself off of the metal table.

Abby grabbed held onto Ziva's hand and pulled her back until she stood in front of her once more.

"Go get our man and don't torture Tony too much," Abby said with a smile as she fixed Ziva's slightly rumpled shirt.

"I will try not to," Ziva said teasingly before she turned around and entered the elevator with McGee.

"So, are you gonna let your girlfriend see your tattoos?" Carson asked with a curious and sneaky look.

* * *

"David," Ziva barked into her cellphone as she drove.

"Could you not do that while you drive, you put us in enough danger without talking on the phone," Tony said as he gripped the car seat.

Ziva glared at him out of the corner of her eye before looking back at the road.

"Ziva, its Abby," Abby said through the phone.

"Hello Abby," Ziva said with a smile.

"Does she have something?" Tony asked.

"Tony wants to know if you have something," Ziva said to the woman.

"Sorry, nothing new sense you were both here, sorry I was board, the director took Carson to her house and McGee is working on something else and Gibbs went to talk with Carson," Abby said as she laid her head on her desk.

"It is fine, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ziva asked as she turned sharply causing Tony to hit his head on the window.

"She called to talk?" he growled rubbing his head in pain.

Ziva growled and glared at him as she stopped the car abruptly luckily Tony reached out to stop himself from hitting the dash board.

"Did you just growl, that is so hot," Abby said raising her eyebrows.

"I am glad you like the sounds I make," Ziva whispered as Tony got out of the car.

"Even better, I am going to enjoy the sounds you make when I touch you," Abby said suggestively.

"Mhhhm, I am sure you will, although, I will be very loud Abby," Ziva confessed as she unbuckled herself.

"Yummy," Abby said in a sexy tone.

"Unfortunately Abby, I have to go, I will see you tomorrow," Ziva said into the phone.

"Okay," Abby said hanging up the phone.

* * *

**Deception**

Abby watched with jealously and possessiveness burning inside of her as she watched Ziva get close to McGee as he worked on the computer. She trusted Ziva, she knew her girlfriend wouldn't cheat on her, but it still made her blood boil when Ziva got all up close and personal with McGee or Tony.

"Ziva suggested that she would handcuff me," Tony bragged to McGee as he ate his lunch in the in the area that held the vending machines.

"She did what?" Abby asked coming around around the corner with Ziva on her heels.

Ziva started gesturing behind Abby showing Tony that she did not want Abby to know.

"She suggested that she would handcuff me?" he said with a confused look on his face.

Ziva let out a groan and let her hands fall slapping her sides with frustration.

"Oh," Abby said simply walking over to the machine before turning around.

"Z, you got a dollar?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah sure," Ziva said with a confused look on her face as she grabbed her wallet out of her back pocket and pulling out a dollar before handing it to her girlfriend.

"Thanks," Abby said taking the dollar and pushing a few buttons before grabbing her candy bar.

"Oh and Tony," Abby said stopping in front of him.

"Yes?" he asked with a still confused face.

"She wouldn't handcuff you," Abby said with an all knowing look in her eyes.

"And why wouldn't she?" he asked with a cocky face.

"Because she is too busy handcuffing me," Abby said walking away and grabbing Ziva's hand dragging her along behind her and leaving Tony and McGee behind with shocked looks on their faces.

"You handled that better than I thought you would," Ziva said catching up to her girlfriend so that she wasn't being dragged along anymore.

"How did you expect I would handle it?" Abby asked still holding onto her girlfriend's hand.

"I thought you would get mad like everyone else I have dated would have," Ziva confessed.

Abby stopped and turned toward her girlfriend in front of her lab before she grabbed Ziva's forearms.

"Ziva, I am not like anyone you have ever dated," Abby said rubbing her nose against Ziva's.

"That is true and that is what I like about you," Ziva said following Abby into her lab.

"That is not to say that I do not get jealous or possessive of you though, I do, but I trust you enough to know that you wouldn't cheat on me," Abby said confidently.

"Good, I want you to know that I would never cheat on you," she said wrapping her arms around Abby's waist from behind.

* * *

**Honor Code**

"Tony said that you were teasing him about how well he was with children," Abby said without getting up from her chair.

"I did," Ziva said leaning over Abby's back and kissing her in an angle that made it so that she was kissing Abby upside down.

"Well what do you think of how well I am with children," Abby asked as she spied through her computers at Zach who was coloring on the floor while listening to music.

"I think that children truly love you," Ziva said as she walked around and sat in Abby's lap so that she had Abby's legs in between her's and she was facing her lover.

"So someday, in the far off future, you wouldn't mind having kids with me?" Abby asked with a bit of fear on her face.

Ziva let out a long sigh and leaned forward to hug her girlfriend, she started playing with Abby's pigtails.

"I did not think that I could ever have children or a girlfriend like you, I did not believe I would ever even associate with someone like you unless I was forced too. But yet, I have been proven wrong by two of those things, so maybe in the far distant future, if it is safe for us, we could have children,"Ziva said pulling back and looking down at Abby.

"Excuse me ma'am," Chip said causing Abby to look over Ziva's shoulder along with Ziva.

"Yes Chip?" Abby answered as she kept her arms wrapped around Ziva's waist.

"ummm, I, ummm," he stuttered when he kept getting distracted by the position the two women were in.

"Speak, the woman wants to know what you've got," Ziva said in frustrated voice.

"I got something I found that might help us with the case," he said quickly.

"Hmmm fine, Ziv," she said tapping Ziva's waist lightly with her hand and pecking her on the lips.

* * *

"I heard you interrogated a woman today," Abby said with a sly smile.

"Yes I did," Ziva said coming up behind Abby, wrapping her arms around Abby's waist and kissing her neck.

"And of course she talked," Abby said with the sly smile still plastered on her face.

"Yes, she did," Ziva said kissing Abby's neck once more.

"How did you do it, you didn't do it sexually did you?" Abby said with a bit of fear in her face.

"No I did not, I used threats and a bit of physical pain, I promise you, there was no sexual contact, between me and that woman," Ziva promised rocking them back and forth.

"Good, that's good," Abby said patting Ziva's hands that were wrapped around her waist.

* * *

**No Episode**

"Ziva," Abby panted as blood trickled down from her hands that were tied together above her head.

"Yes," Ziva said in a strangled voice as she looked over at her lover.

Both woman were tied up beaten and battered with men holding guns to their heads, the one last punishment they would pay for being together, the punishment was being dealt by Ziva's father.

"Do you ever think about soul mates," Abby said with the best smile she could muster.

"Every time I look at you," Ziva smiled back.

With that both the men at their sides pulled the trigger, ending their lives at the same time.

* * *

"Ziva?" Abby asked looking down at her lover who was lying underneath her.

"Yes Abigail," Ziva said with a smile.

"Do you regret loving me?" Abby asked with a sad curious look on her face.

"Not one bit, I loved every part of loving you, my only regret, is that I did not love you much sooner in my life," Ziva said leaning up and kissing Abby.


	2. Alternate Ending

**This is the alternate ending, so you can decide which way you want it to end.**

* * *

"Ziva," Abby panted as blood trickled down from her hands that were tied together above her head.

"Yes," Ziva said in a strangled voice as she looked over at her lover.

Both women were tied up beaten and battered with men holding guns to their heads, the one last punishment they would pay for being together, the punishment was being dealt by Ziva's father.

"Do you ever think about soul mates," Abby said with the best smile she could muster.

"Every time I look at you," Ziva smiled back.

"Now that you too have said your goodbyes, I suggest you take one last look at your lovers," the man at Ziva's side said as he pressed the gun harder into the side of her head.

"I love you," Abby whispered looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you," Ziva whispered in return meeting Abby's gaze.

"Stop," A deep voiced shouted causing Abby to jump a bit.

The men beside them fell with the sound of two gunshots.

Abby smiled as brightly as she could as Gibbs and his team bust through the door.

Both women let out a laugh that only came out when you had just cheated death and you couldn't believe it.

"Boy am I glad to see you Gibbs," Abby said as blood dribbled down from her lip.

"I know Abs," Gibbs said as he and Tony untied each woman.

"Can you walk Abby?" Gibbs asked as he untied her wrist and she fell forward onto him.

"No, but Ziva can, I think," Abby said as Gibbs caught her and started to pick her up bridal style.

"I can walk baby," Ziva said stumbling over to her lover and wresting her hand on her lover's shoulder.

Both women's clothing was torn and tattered revealing bits of bruised and battered skin, neither of them wore clothes that belonged to them.

"McGee take Abby," Gibbs said gruffly.

"I can take her," Ziva said grabbing his forearm.

"You are strong enough to carry her?" Gibbs asked disbelievingly with one eyebrow raised.

"I do not know, but I would feel safer if she was with me," Ziva said firmly looking into his eyes.

"McGee take Abby, don't take one step that will cause you to be ahead of Ziva, Tony stay right in front of them, I am going to go ahead," he said handing Abby to McGee and running out of the room.

"Ziva," Abby groaned and everyone in the room suddenly noticed how pale she had gotten.

"Abby?" Ziva said as she got to McGee's side faster than she had ever gotten anywhere.

She watched as Abby closed her eyes and did not reopen them.

"Abby?" she called a bit louder as she grasped the one hand of Abby's that was hanging down.

"She is still breathing, but we have to get her out of hear," McGee said looking up at Tony.

"Alright, lets go," Tony said leading them all out of the room.

* * *

Abby lay in the hospital bed alone in the dark room shivering.

She was used to having Ziva's body heat to share the cold with. Even when they were being tortured they had shared the same room, when they weren't chained to a chair or a wall, they would huddle together.

Finally Abby couldn't take the infernal beeping of her monitor anymore.

She reached over, unplugged the machine and ripped the cords off her body and the damned I.V. out of her wrist.

It stung to rip the I.V. out, but over the last two months, she and Ziva had endured much worse.

The thought made her think of Ziva, alone in her room, somewhere in the dark, cold hospital.

Abby sat up in her bed, as she did something shining from the moonlight on her nightstand caught her eye.

It was Ziva's necklace, her Star of David, under it was a piece of paper with words on it.

Abby picked up Ziva's necklace and held it in her left hand before picking up the note in her right hand.

_Abby,_

_They took this off of Ziva, they thought it would get in the way of whatever they might have had to do to her. Half-way through an interrogation that they had Ziva go through in her room, she broke, she started screaming and throwing things all the while all she wanted was you, they have her strapped down to a bed in room 632. I tried to explain to them that having her tied down was not the best thing for her, but they wouldn't listen. When I went into her room to see if she was alright, she wouldn't speak, she wouldn't even look at me, hopefully you will have better luck, _

_Love Gibbs._

_P.S. I have no doubt that if you had been there with her in that interrogation, she would not have broke, it was not having you with her that made her brake._

Abby placed the piece of paper back on the nightstand next to her hard hospital bed.

Slowly she got up from the bed, when her feet met the cold floor it sent a shiver up her spine.

Abby stood there for a moment in the moonlight that poured through the window from a full moon that was high in the sky.

"I have to find Ziva," she slurred as she turned around and headed for the door.

Abby was tired and she was on all kinds of pain killers. Unfortunately, all the pain medication didn't stop the pain in her heart and it only dulled the pain of the lacerations on her back.

Abby walked out of the door slowly and looked to the small sign that said that rooms with the number higher than 625 were to the right.

She went to the right stumbling along in the hospital gown that showed her ass off.

Finally she got to room 632, she looked through the window to see Ziva facing away from the window, she was spread eagle on the bed strapped down by leather cuffs on her ankles and wrists and they hadn't covered her with a blanket, she was only in her hospital gown.

Abby made her way to the supply closet and where she grabbed the thickest blanket she could find and made her way back to Ziva's room Abby slowly opened the door, Ziva didn't turn to her, but she saw Ziva shivering enough to allow Abby to know Ziva was awake.

"Hi baby," Abby whispered as she shut the door quietly behind her so that she wouldn't alert any of the workers.

Ziva finally looked toward Abby, her eyes were wide with surprise from seeing Abby in her room.

"Are you cold?" Abby asked lifting the blanket to show Ziva she had something to keep her warm.

Ziva nodded and Abby walked over to the end of the woman's hospital bed where she threw the blanket over the woman the best she could before leaning over and undoing the buckles on Ziva's ankles, then she fixed the blanket so that it was covering Ziva's feet.

Abby then moved to the left side of Ziva's bed and she unbuckled Ziva's left wrist.

As Abby moved to the other side Ziva started to roll her wrist and pop the bones in her wrist to test it out.

Abby unbuckled Ziva's right wrist and was surprised by her lover wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into the bed with her.

Abby didn't scream, she had learned in the past two months, that if you screamed, squealed or squeaked when you were scared, it only made things worse.

Ziva laid Abby down on the bed and got under the blanket along with her lover and wrapped her arms around Abby.

"Careful love, I have two broken ribs," Abby said in a strangled voice.

"Sorry," Ziva mumbled as she loosened her grip up.

"Its okay, Ziva, Gibbs told me you were being bad," Abby said turning toward her lover.

"They would not tell me where you were, I was not allowed to see you, all I knew is that you had gone into surgery because of internal bleeding at some point, I did not know if you had come out of it alive, I did not know if you had died and left me all alone and worst of all, you were not in my arms for me to hold," Ziva said looking into her lover's eyes.

The two laid in silence for a few moments as Abby played with Ziva's wild curls that yesterday had been tangled and dirtied by sweat and blood.

"Ziva?" Abby said cupping Ziva's cheek.

"Yes?" Ziva answered kissing the inside of Abby's wrist.

"We're going to be okay, right?" Abby asked with fear and true curiosity mixing up a storm in her bright green eyes that Ziva loved so much.

"We are going to be fine Abby," Ziva said drawing patterns on Abby's back, she was careful not to touch any of the many large cuts on Abby's back. The cuts would leave scars that would mangle the gothic cross on her lover's back, but they would know in the end what it had once been.

Abby closed her eyes and scooted over before burying her head in Ziva's curls.

"I love you," Abby whispered.

"I love you too," Ziva whispered in return.

Ziva lay in silence holding her lover and drawing patterns on her back gently with her fingers, finally Ziva opened her mouth to speak.

"Abigail, do you remember when I first asked you if you ever thought of soul mates?" Ziva whispered hoping her lover was awake.

"Yes," Abby answered with a content sigh.

"We have been together for eight years now," Ziva said with a smile.

"Yes, we have, I have loved every one of these years," Abby said with a smile.

"As have I, we are soul mates, aren't we?" Ziva asked with hope that Abby would say yes.

"Yes my dear Ziva, we are," Abby said nuzzling Ziva's neck and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Abigail," Ziva whispered closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Ziva," Abby whispered in return.


End file.
